Memories
by Quintotriticale
Summary: Fred Weasley is gone. A lonely girl stands at his grave, remembering their times together. Fred/OC Again, pardon my horrible summarizing skills :-D


Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for Evelyn.

Jotted down in a very bored 20 minutes, so again, please review. :-D

I stood atop the windy, grassy hill under the cover of the clouds, my black hair billowing around my face, and my blue eyes filling with tears. Bending down, I set a bright, yellow sunflower in front of the gray headstone.

"Fred Weasley

1 April 1978 – 2 May 1998

Brother, Friend, and Budding Entrepreneur"

The corners of my mouth turned up at this. Fred always wanted people to be happy, even in the wake of tragedy. I remember when I first met him.

I was 14, my first time in Diagon Alley. My parents had wanted to home school me for all seven years of my education, but they soon learned it was near impossible to control an angsty, devoted, teenage girl, and they gave in after three years of begging and pleading. Diagon Alley was fascinating; it was my first time being around so many other witches and wizards. Captivated by the bustling street, I attempted to take in everything I could, completely absorbed in the action.

"Evelyn, your father and I are going to get your books. Would you like to come or would you rather look in the more, 'interesting', shops." At that very moment I spotted a bright building, 'Gambol and Japes', and hurried off towards it. "We'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes, Evelyn!" I heard my mom yell after me, and I chose to ignore her. Pushing open the door, I felt a wide grin spread on my face. There were jokes and pranks galore! I'll have to pick up some of these to use on my muggle friends, I thought as I examined the nose-biting teacup. And I thought my joy buzzer was pretty snazzy.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Looking up, I saw a tall, gangly boy with loads of freckles and a shock of red hair, grinning like an idiot.

"Nice girl? Oh please, you have no idea." Against my will, I smiled.

"I don't think I've seen you before, and I'm sure I would have remembered your lovely face. Do you go to Hogwarts?" Snorting, I replied.

"I will be. This'll be my first year at a 'public' school."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you again. I'm Fred Weasley, by the way." He extended his hand.

"Evelyn Nyx Baine." I took his hand and shook it, laughing. That encounter was cut short by my mother screaming outside, worried I'd been kidnapped.

Laughing, I was jerked back to reality. Fred was always such a flirt. He was so sweet and funny; it's no wonder we became best friends. I remember a delightful incident in the trophy room.

I had detention for Snape. Apparently, he didn't think it was funny to replace his stock of black beetle eyes with Peruvian instant darkness powder. So he sent me to polish trophies. By hand. Ick. There I was, scrubbing a trophy or two and jamming around the trophy room, completely oblivious.

"Ello, my lady." Screaming, I whirled around and fell backwards into a trophy case.

"Bloody hell, Fred. I think I just had a freaking heart attack. Ever heard of KNOCKING?" He gave me a hand up and helped me right the cabinet, chortling. "Shut up."

"I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry." Crossing my arms, I looked pointedly in the other direction. "So, why are YOU in here?"

"Snape didn't find it amusing that I swapped his black beetle eyes with Peruvian instant darkness powder."

"I find that VERY amusing."

"He just can't handle my special brand of humor. So, why are YOU in here?" He shrugged.

"Nothing, really, just replaced Umbridge's teacup with a nose-biting one. It's like they see me coming and stick me in detention." I laughed at that.

"Might as well start scrubbing, eh?" I took up my sponge and started cleaning again. Fred joined in after a while. "Zane Taylor: Special Services to the School. What do you reckon he did? Oh, maybe he fed someone to the Giant Squid?" He came over to look at the now gleaming trophy with me.

"If we feed Umbridge to the Giant Squid, we HAVE to get an award." I nodded in agreement. "Or if we feed you to him." He smirked; I stuck my tongue out as far as it would go. "Is that an invitation?" Before I could comprehend the meaning of his words, he leaned down and kissed me full on the mouth. Oh…. So THAT'S what he meant. I dropped my sponge in shock. I don't think I've ever felt this… loved. I kissed him back, fiercely. It felt like my mouth was burning. Sneaking my hand into his, our lips moved together, until I broke away, giggling.

"Well, that was fun." He grinned. "Did you eat an apple before coming to detention?" I laughed and nodded.

"I think we've cleaned enough trophies for one day. Agreed?" He tightened his grip on my hand.

"I do indeed."

I raised my fingers to my grinning lips. That was a fun day. It was topped only by a select few days.

Christmas morning: 1996. I dragged myself off the couch to the smell of bacon cooking. Molly smiled at me.

"Good morning, dear. I'm so sorry about the sleeping arrangements again." I waved her off.

"It's okay. I used to sleep on the couch at home all the time. I'll be back in a moment." Tiredly, I trooped up the stairs to the bathroom, combed through my messy hair, brushed my teeth, and dressed quickly. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, Fred was waiting for me.

"Good morning, Eve."

"Good morning." He offered me his arm.

"Care for a walk?"

"I'd love to." We walked around the grounds for a while, just chatting. One minute, as I was looking over at the snow-caped hills; I got hit in the back with a freezing ball of snow. I gasped. That was NOT expected. But it should have been. I turned around. Fred was facing the other way, whistling. So, I picked up a snowball and threw it at him. An epic battle ensued. After a while, Fred got on his knees and waved his arms around.

"I surrender. You have defeated me. Take your toll." He put his hands in his pockets. Entertained, I walked over to him.

"Hmm. What should I do with you?"

"No need to stay standing." He smiled at me and pulled me to the ground. "Hey! It's COLD down here."

"Aww. I'll warm your hands up." Still smiling, he took my hands. I was staring in the other direction, savoring the peaceful quiet with the one I loved. All of a sudden, I felt a weight on my hand. Pulling my hand back, I saw a beautiful silver ring with a ruby set in the middle. On the third finger of my left hand. I looked up at Fred, my face beaming. "Will you?" He asked. My only response was to tackle him backwards into the snow. We had Christmas lunch soaked to the bone.

Looking up, I realized the clouds had parted. The sun was out. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Zane?" I called out, looking around.

"Yes, mum?" My little, freckled, red-headed boy ran up to me, holding a fanged frisbee in his small hand.

"Say goodbye to your father." He knelt down in front of the tribute and straightened the sunflower.

"Bye, dad."


End file.
